


The Beginning of Wisdom

by Foophile



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Scheming Spock, Sneaky Nyota, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foophile/pseuds/Foophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His face is utterly blank but his voice full of reproach. “Miss Uhura, this is highly inappropriate.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2011 for a kink meme with the prompt, "Uhura POV; "I can’t sleep when all is spinning round/I need to figure out how this can be so hard for me when it shouldn’t be" – Salem, "It's Only You" Kink: Good girl being bad, delayed gratification, sexual discovery.

Nyota Uhura decided to join Starfleet when she was seven years old. The day she learned her second language and used it communicate with a little Denobulan boy who’d been by the rest of the children in her father’s consulate entourage, she’d been hooked on language and the stars.

She excelled in everything academic. Making plenty of enemies but a few friends along the way. Her success was celebrated but ultimately expected by her family. Uhura’s were very ambitious people and there would be no slacking from the daughter of an ambassador. Yet they still didn’t expect her to join Starfleet. It was thought below them when the stars were so accessible through a simple position with either of her parents. She didn’t have to work so hard to be a linguist. There were so many people just hacking it as they went along.

But Nyota wouldn’t have it any other way.  
_

It wasn’t that Nyota was the good girl. She was just very dedicated to her goals. She saw it over and over again. A highly intelligent cadet that had all of the opportunities offered by the Academy, waylaid by a pretty face or the prospect of unbridled freedom. It was almost too easy to fail and that wasn’t the Uhura way.

So she put up with the titles of ‘goody two shoes’ and ‘ice queen’, because if she embodied them then no one would ever suspect how bad she really could be. And in her mind, she could be very, very bad.

There was sneaking out of quarters after hours to go to a local hangout and then there was sneaking out to sneak back into an officers quarters. It wasn’t obvious, but the security systems for these quarters were much older than the others.

Perhaps it’s because the people that live there were rarely home or maybe because the officers were better trained and therefore could protect themselves, but it takes Nyota all of five minutes to hack.

She’s never been to the third floor before but there are few doors to figure out and she stands at the one closest to the pier, the one with all of the windows, and takes a deep breath.

What she’s about to do could get her kicked out of Starfleet. But she has faith that her instincts are right and those have never let her down.

To her surprise, the door opens before she can even reach for the com link. She jumps back, suddenly uncertain as she faced the reason for her deviancy.

Spock is still dressed in his uniform and looks as pristine as always. Nyota’s heart beats double time.

His face is utterly blank but his voice full of reproach. “Miss Uhura, this is highly inappropriate.”

Nyota swallows. “I know Sir, but I thought that-,” She trails off, the wind completely taken out of her sails when Spock continues to look at her as if she’s lost her mind. “I’m sorry I don’t know what I thought.” She turns to leave, hoping that this failure won’t upset her family too much.

“Cadet,” Spock calls after her. “I would have thought that after coming all this way, you’d exhibit the same tenacity you have in class.”

That stops her cold because it sounds like tease. Or as much as Spock can tease. More importantly, it sounds like the Spock that called her into his office that afternoon and proceeded to give her the kind of looks that had her squirming in her seat as he spoke nonchalantly about the phonetics of the Coridan birthing ritual.

Despite what many of the cadets say about Spock, one of very few Vulcans who have decided to teach other species, he’s not expressionless or without emotion. From the first day she sat in his classes, she saw a genius still eager to learn from his environment. Spock proved to be a keen conversationalist and she respected him all the more for his obvious respect for her.

He only treated a cadet like a cadet if they behaved that way. She’d treated him like any of her other professors. She sought him out for his ideas when she read interesting texts outside of class and by the second year of her enrollment in his classes, he’d come to expect that she’d stop by for extra assignments.

They’d formed some sort of friendship, Nyota wants to believe, and personally she’d grown to like Spock a little too much. But she never once though that her feelings would be reciprocated until that afternoon.

The slightest difference in Spock, she’d learned, made an impact.

Now, Nyota walks back the same way she came with new found courage. This could still all be in her head, but she doesn’t think so – and for a human, she’s a genius, so odds are she’s right.

Spock nods as she walks, more like stalks, past him and into his quarters. The space is as unadorned as she expected, more colorful than his sparse office but uncluttered.

She doesn’t linger on the aesthetics. Spock is what she’s here for and he’s standing completely still, completely silent, and yet the tiny upturn of his lips at one corner says it all.

“I don’t enjoy these games, Commander. If there’s something you want from me, something you want me to do, I would appreciate your saying it plainly.”

Spock comes towards her and she has to stop herself from holding her breath. She’s been on edge all night, desperate to ask her roommate if she’s reading a Vulcan all wrong and knowing that no one but Spock could give her that insight.

Spock no longer looks so amused. “Your ability to ‘speak plainly’ is an admirable quality, Cadet Uhura. My people strive to do the same. I apologize if I’ve confused you.” He pauses as he contemplates his next words. “But on matters such as this, I am…inexperienced.”

Nyota stands taller, unaccustomed to hearing Spock ever admit that he lacks knowledge in anything. “What matters exactly?”

“You came here tonight for a reason, did you not?” Spock tilts his head slightly. “You risked your career in Starfleet. How do you know that I won’t report you to my superiors?”

“Because you-,” Nyota flounders to compose herself at the thought of Spock betraying her. “Sir, you wanted me here.”

“I did not say that.”

“No, but you intimated it.” Nyota takes a bold step towards Spock and locks his gaze in her own. Obsidian black shows nothing but Nyota’s looking closer than before. “You’ve been flirting, Sir.”

She can tell that Spock is warm before she even comes close enough to touch and when she lays a gentle hand on his chest, he’s hot through his tunic. Nyota wants to burrow into that heat.

“You’ve been highly responsive,” Spock says as if she isn’t feeling him up. “I was not certain if you would notice.”

Nyota licks her chapped lips. “I have, Sir.”

“And I am sure you are aware of the consequences we face if we are discovered?”

Spock’s lowering his head towards her. That she’s certain of, and so eager.

“As aware as you are and yet you’re still here,” Nyota says.

“That much is evident.” Spock hovers inches away from her mouth. “Lately, I’ve been having very unusual dreams and I need to know-,” This time Spock trails off.

Nyota’s barely breathing, barely moving. His hands have moved to hold her waist and she doesn’t think he’s even noticed. Nyota’s never been so aware of another person before. He holds so still that his heartbeat, the reverb of his voice through his chest, his very scent is more obvious to Nyota than her own.

“You need to know what?” She prods.

“If I’m capable of the kind of emotions dreaming of you elicited.” Spock looks puzzled. “I think I am.”

Nyota smirks and tips up to close the gap between them. “I know you are.”

His kiss is everything she expects and more. Spock’s hot all over, like holding a small star or a bomb as it detonates.

Nyota doesn’t plan to have sex with him, in all honestly she hadn’t planned anything which is completely unlike her, but once his hands are on her, she’s impulsively removing his clothing. And of course, once he’s bare before her, all smooth pale skin and gently defined strength, she has to do the same.

It’s only logical.

He’s amazingly gentle. He kisses almost like he’s never done it before and each one shakes her from head to toe. Spock’s attentive like the best of lovers. He gazes at her body as if she’s a puzzle to solve and he’s diligent in his pursuit.

They don’t talk until they’ve both reached completion. She’s never been so satisfied after lovemaking.

She’s also never been so frustrated during the act. Spock proves to be a tease in bed as well as out, and he keeps her on edge for what feels like hours, licking right where she wants him one second then moving on play with her hair or her elbows or even, in a move that made Nyota giggle, the tip of her nose. He’s playful without being annoying.

When he comes silently, almost effortlessly with his skin dry and breath even, he lies next to her and lets her rest. Nyota doesn’t know if Vulcans tolerate excessive touching after intercourse but she does so anyway.

“Are you okay?” She asks.

Spock nods. “I am well. Are you?”

Nyota gives him a wide smile. “Absolutely.”

They fall silent for a while and Nyota’s fine with that. They’re silent most of the time in his office unless a subject warrants conversation. She’s almost asleep when Spock speaks again.

“You are my first, Nyota.”

Nyota takes a second to understand. She’s only heard him say her given name a few times and after her body calms its pleasant tingling, she tucks into him tighter.

“It is an honor,” she replies in Vulcan.

Spock tips her head up with a finger under her chin and his dark eyes swallow her up again. He says in English, “I am the one who is honored.”

He kisses her, opening her mouth with his own and pulling her tight. A moan breaks free from her throat and she clings to him, dizzy.

Spock makes love to her again and there’s no sign that he’s overcome a steep learning curve. As with everything he does, the only difference is his confidence and this time Nyota’s left boneless with enjoyment.

Spock may not have been comfortable with admitting his first, but Nyota knows that she’ll do anything it takes to be his last.

END


End file.
